Juste la fin du monde
by Allis13
Summary: Hermione a beaucoup grandi mais le monde a énormement changé. Le mal régne. Seule contre les autres elle va se battre pour retrouver son monde, un monde de bonheur. Histoire d'amour DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rolling

J'espère que vous apprécieriez ce début d'histoire. Laissez des reviews même si vous n'appréciiez pas.

**Prologue : Un nouveau monde**

Cette nuit était spéciale pour moi. Je me demande encore comment j'en suis arrivé là. Ma vie devait être rose, belle et heureuse. Et en une nuit, une seule nuit tout ce monde, mon monde fut gâché. En plus je me demande pourquoi et pour qui.

Tous ces êtres qui croient détenir la vérité universelle. Chacun des deux camps à ses tords, ses raisons d'être là, de se battre. Le combat qui a explosé il y a à peu près cinq ans devait être le combat du bien contre le mal. Il en fut tout autrement. Le monde a changé, la mentalité a changé. Mais au final, c'est toujours pareil, la guerre est maîtresse en chaque point du monde.

Jamais je n'aurai cru que tout aurait changé. C'était certainement inévitable mais malheureusement personne n'avait pu prévoir que le mal gagnerait. Et oui ! Le mal a gagné, emportant dans sa victoire de nombreuses personnes qui croyaient en l'amour, au bonheur et surtout à la liberté.

Cette nuit est le jour anniversaire de la victoire de Voldemort et la fin de mon monde joyeux, riche en sérénité. Pour comprendre l'état actuelle des choses il faut pour cela remonter en arrière.

C'était le 21 juin. Il y avait plus de deux ans que Harry, Ron et moi avions quittés Poudlard à la mort de Dumbledore. Nous étions partis en quête des précieuses reliques laissées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous en avions déjà détruits six. Il n'en manqué plus qu'une, une seule et enfin nous pourrions tuer Voldemort. Enfin Harry, mon meilleur ami aurait pu le tuer.

Les épreuves l'avaient renforcés et son aura magique ne cessait de croître. A l'époque je ne connaissais pas encore l'importance qu'avait cette aura dans le monde sorcier. Et je l'appris à mes dépens. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous suivait à la trace, le lien magique entre Harry et lui se renforçait à mesure que les pouvoirs de Harry augmentaient. Ce soir là, nous fêtions dignement la destruction de la coupe de Rowena Poufsouffle. Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont arrivés dans notre camp alors que nous pensions les défenses inviolables. Un combat magnifique mais surtout magique s'était engagé entre les deux sorciers les plus puissants de la Terre. L'un devait tuer l'autre. Mais Voldemort ne pouvait pas mourir. Certes il ne restait qu'à tuer son corps pour le tuer définitivement mais il s'était armé d'une relique incroyable. La magie adverse ne pouvait plus opérer. Finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry fut tué ainsi que Ron. Quant à moi je devais ma vie à Harry et à son sort de dissimulation. Il savait que si je me faisais prendre je serai torturé avant d'être tué alors il me protégea de la même manière que sa mère. En mourrant il me donnait la force d'être en vie et de survivre.

J'ai disparu dans la nature pendant trois ans. Trois longues années où ma vie changea. Le mal régnait en maître. Seuls quelques fous osèrent s'attaquer au mage noir. Ils formèrent un groupe de résistance actif. Il n'était pas très efficace mais il existait et ainsi il entretenait l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. J'avais passé trois années seule. Ma magie avait considérablement augmentait et j'avais besoin de l'Ordre du Phénix pour parvenir à la destruction du mal.

Lors de mes retraites en terres sauvages j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer des voyants. Et tous m'avaient appris la partie essentielle de mon plan. Le point faible de Voldemort était un homme maintenant : Drago Malefoy. Contre toute attente Le Seigneur des ténèbres appréciait ce jeune homme qui lui doutait. Il voyait chaque jour des horreurs et cela avait profondément changé le jeune homme. Je savais que je pourrais entrer à son service en me faisant arrêter. Mais avant cela je devais trouver l'Ordre du Phénix pour m'assurer un refuge. Si mon plan échoué alors j'irais m'y réfugier pour me ressourcer.

Il était facile pou moi de trouver l'Ordre. En effet j'étais une Sang de Bourbe et l'Ordre faisait son possible pour les protéger. Je n'avais donc qu'à me promener en pleine rue pour retrouver l'Ordre et pour arriver au Q.G.

FIN du prologue.


	2. Le phénix doit revivre

Merci beaucoup à Emy pour sa review. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai continué.

**Le phénix doit revivre :**

Voldemort, dans sa folie de la destruction des moldus et des Sang de Bourbes, avait inventé une sorte d'alarme anti-née de moldu. Je savais que chaque rue, chaque boutique en était munie. Ces alarmes étaient reliées à la police politique, la Videvie. Et aussi aux Q.G. de l'Ordre qui se faisait une joie de sauver les sorciers en détresse.

Donc je rentrais dans une boutique quelconque sorcière. Aussitôt deux personnes avec des robes rouges et jaunes or transplanèrent devant moi, me prirent par les épaules et m'emmenèrent je ne sais où. Mais je savais une seule chose, l'Ordre était efficace. Mais seulement pour la sauvegarde, pour la défense. Il leur manquait l'attaque. Et comme le disait Ron « la meilleure défense c'est encore l'attaque ». Le lieu où les deux personnes m'avaient emmenés était dans une clairière verte où le soleil brillait intensément. Ce fait était rare. Depuis que Harry fut tué et Voldemort nommé Empereur le ciel s'était assombri comme pour exprimer son désaccord face au mal. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas vu un soleil aussi radieux et ce simple fait me fit rire comme l'enfant que je n'étais plus. Les deux personnes qui m'avaient transportés riaient de me voir aussi heureuse. Le bonheur était communicatif. Comme la tristesse.

Je regardais attentivement les deux personnes et sur ces deux là il y avait une personne que je connaissais très bien. Ces longs cheveux avaient fait place à des cheveux plus courts, coupés au carré, et en plus ils avaient étés teints en un peu plus foncés. Une légère cicatrice barrait sa joue. Et son sourire avant si joyeux était maintenant légèrement nostalgique. Ginny, la belle et douce Ginny. Elle qui était amoureuse de Harry, qui aurait donné sa vie pour lui. C'était aussi ma meilleure amie. Le 21 juin elle a perdu des personnes importantes pour elle. Son amour, son frère et sa meilleure amie. Je me sentis coupable de l'avoir laisser seule, de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais vivante et de na pas l'avoir rassuré.

Je ne connaissais que de vue l'autre personne. Ce jeune homme brun était à Serdaigle la même année que Ginny. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait lui aussi l'âme d'un guerrier.

Ginny me regarda attentivement. Ces trois années m'avaient aussi bien changés mentalement que physiquement. Mes cheveux tout fous avaient fait place à des cheveux légèrement ondulés et noir corbeau. Ma silhouette aussi avait changé. Je m'étais musclée, beaucoup. Et j'avais maigri. Moi aussi je possédais de nombreuses cicatrices visibles ou invisibles à l'œil nu.

Elle me regarda puis éclata en sanglot. Elle avait compris qui j'étais. Elle murmura plus pour elle-même que pour les autres :

« Non, c'est impossible. Elle est morte il y a trois ans… Non je vous en prie ne me dite pas ça ! Elle est morte. »

Je la regardais et je lui dis assez doucement, calmement pour n pas la troubler davantage :

« Oui, Ginny c'est moi, Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie sans rien dire. Amène-moi au Q.G. s'il te plait, vu que je suppose l'Ordre a changé de gardien des secrets. »

Le jeune homme me regarda sans vraiment tout comprendre :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Maxime Blum. Et c'est moi le gardien des secrets de l'Ordre. Si tu veux y aller, tu montres tes deux bras et tu laisses Ginny t'examiner plus intimement. »

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Il ne me connaissais pas ou quoi. Je relevais les manches de ma robe pour lui montrer mes deux bras vierge de tout signe. Je lui dis d'un ton assez méprisant :

« Tu ne sais peut-être pas qui je suis. Je suis Hermione Granger. J'étais la meilleure amie de Harry et la fiancée de Ron. Harry a donné sa vie pour me sauver. Il m'a donné sa force. Grâce à moi, à Ron, et à Harry, Voldemort est affaibli. Je déteste Voldemort, il a tué toutes les personnes que j'aimais, il a tué ma famille, mon amour et mon meilleur ami. De plus je te rappelle que je suis née de parents moldus. Depuis quand Voldemort accepte-t-il des gens de mon espèce ? »

Il me répondit menaçant :

« Et je sais aussi que tu étais censé être morte, que comme par hasard tu es la seule vivante. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu alors si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher ? »

Ginny vola à mon secours, et d'une voix blanche, elle dit à Maxime :

« C'est bon, elle est des nôtres. Elle aimait mon frère et Harry. Jamais elle ne les aurait trahis juste pour avoir la vie sauve. Dis lui où est le quartier général. Si tu a des doutes tu utilisera du sérum de vérité. Cela te va-t-il Hermione ? »

« Oui mais je ne suis pas une traître. Je vous raconterai mon voyage et vous exposerai mon plan. »

« Comme tu le sens Gyn mais j'espère que tu ne te trompe pas. Granger, le Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix est ici même juste derrière toi. »

Et par magie suite à cette phrase, une immense bâtisse apparut sous mes yeux. Elle était grande et paraissait investi d'une force apaisante. Les deux personnes me firent entrer dans le manoir. Ginny rentra la première et cria « bonjour ». Aussitôt une foule impressionnante fit son entrée. Ils entourèrent les venus. Soudain, une femme rondelette et rousse apparut dans mon champ de vision. En me voyant, elle lâcha la cuillère qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle courut à ma rencontre et me prit dans ses bras :

« Enfin ! Hermione tu es enfin revenue ! Ton fils dort mais si tu veux je peux le réveiller. »

« Non c'est bon Molly. J'attendrai son réveil. Merci de vous occuper de lui en mon absence. J'espère qu'il ne vous pose pas trop de soucis. »

« Bien sur que non ma chérie. C'est un petit ange. Et il est une telle ambiance heureuse entre ses murs. C'est un rayon de soleil. Il ressemble de plus en plus à Ron mais il a tes yeux. Il adore lire et écouter des histoires. »

Ginny se remettait doucement de ma venue. Elle qui devait avoir tant pleurer suite à la disparition des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle pâlit encore plus quand sa mère lui dit que j'avais un fils et qu'elle savait que j'étais en vie. Elle me regarda puis regarda sa mère. Le puzzle qu'étais sa vie ou plutôt ma vie prit forme dans sa tête. Elle se tourna vers moi et me posa la question qui lui brûlait ses lèvres :

« David est ton fils ? C'est le fils de Ron ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi m'a tu caché que tu étais en vie tout ce temps ? Pourquoi a tu prévenu ma mère et non moi ? »

« Attends Ginny. Nous allons manger et après nous parlerons de tout. Tu poseras toutes tes questions. D'accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix je suppose ? »

Je suivis Ginny dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'air totalement déboussolée. Nous avons mangé en silence, chacun perdu dans ces propres pensées. A la fin, Ginny me regarda avec intensité et à cet instant j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus attendre, qu'il fallait tout dire, tout avouer. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et je commençais a raconter la vie qui fut la mienne pendant trois ans :

« Un peu avant que l'attaque surprise du camps par Voldemort, je venais d'annoncer aux deux garçons que j'étais enceinte de quatre semaines. Harry mit alors une main sur mon ventre et prononça une formule que je ne connaissais pas. C'est lors de l'attaque que j'ai compris. Il avait utilisé la même formule que sa mère. Il nous a protégé tous les deux. C'est pour cela que je ne fus pas tuer. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas me voir. Ta mère a su que j'étais enceinte car j'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne pensais qu'à me venger mais je voulais que mon fils soit en sécurité. Je me suis alors tourné vers ta mère qui avait déjà élever de nombreux enfants. Heureusement elle accepta de garder mon fils et celui de Ron. Une fois accouchée, j'ai confié notre fils à Molly. Je suis après parti en quête de la faille de Voldemort pour pouvoir le détruire. Et grâce à mes nombreuses relations que j'ai nouées dans le monde entier, je l'ai trouvé. Je suis revenue parce que j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider. Vous pouvez me permettre de disloquer le monde que Voldemort a construit. Je ne vous promets pas qu'il n'y aura pas de pertes. Mais je peux vous promettre que le bien gagnera. Je ferai tout pour que vous ne couraient aucun risque mais ce n'est pas sur à 100. Mon plan est simple : m'introduire chez les mangemorts et vous les envoyer désarmés. Vous ne devrez que les garder prisonnier dans une cachette où Ginny sera le gardien des secrets. Une fois seul, je tuerai Voldemort. Grâce à Harry. »

Ginny était surprise par mon plan. Mais je voyais dans ces yeux qu'elle croyait en mes mots. Je continuais donc sur ma lancée :

« Il faut se battre. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore et tous ceux qui sont morts pour cette cause croyaient en notre victoire. Il faut honorer leurs sacrifices. Se défendre et survivre. Pour ensuite vivre en paix. »

Ginny silencieuse jusqu'à là parla d'une voix ferme et décidée :

« Hermione a raison. Nous nous battrons et nous gagnerons. Tel le phénix l'Ordre doit renaitre. Le phénix doit revivre de toute sa splendeur.»

Je la regardais confiante. L'avenir s'annonçait meilleur.

**Fin du chapitre un**


	3. Un moment de bonheur

J'aimerais beaucoup recevoir des reviews même si c'est pour dire que c'est totalement nul. Merci d'avance

**Un moment de bonheur**

Molly, après mon discours intervient. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre ne me connaissait que de nom et souhaiter me poser des questions. Et comme une mère qu'elle était devenue pour moi, elle me prit par mon bras et me conduisit dans la chambre de mon fils sans dire un mot. Je me suis avancée vers le petit lit. Mon fils, le fils de Ron dormait pronfondement. David ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. J'étais si heureuse de le voir. Cela fesait presque un mois que je n'avais pas pu le voir. Mais maintenant j'étais sure il finirais sa croissance avec moi, il ne sera plus jamais séparé de sa mère. Molly faisait des merveilles avec lui, le réconfortant lorsqu'il le fallait et jouant avec lui. Il devait l'appeler Molly pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Bien sur tout le monde se doutait que ce petit garçon était un Weasley mais personne sauf Molly et Arthur qui agissait en vrais grands-parents ne savait la vérité. Ses cheveux étaient roux vifs comme ceux de Ron et de nombreuses taches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage. Il dormait paisiblement, comme l'enfant qu'il était, comme celui qui heureux de vivre ne connaissait pas le danger. Si Voldemort apprenait son existence et le pouvoir que Harry lui avait donné, il ferait tout pour se débarrasser de lui. Alors il vivait retrancher dans ce manoir. Je ne pouvais le voir que quelquefois, parfois deux fois par mois. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce qu'était une véritable mère. Je passais une main douce dans ces cheveux touffus, les cheveux de Ron. Et une foule de sentiments venus de loin dans mes souvenirs m'envahit.

_Flash-back :_

_Le soleil venait juste de se lever mais déjà il fallait se lever. Il fallait déjà défaire la tente et repartir pour trouver la dernière relique. Cependant, je ne pus me résoudre à quitter les bras de Ron qui m'encerclaient depuis la veille. La nuit avait été agitée et heureusement la nuit a été douce. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras qui me protégeaient et qui me sécurisaient. Nous savions la position du dernier hoxocruses et nous allions bientôt le détruire. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux. Ron m'avait demandé la veille si je voulais l'épouser et bien entendu j'avais dit « oui ». Ron bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et dit « je t'aime Hermione ». Sans même le savoir il compléta mon instant de bonheur parfait. Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. C'est une belle journée et je dois me lever. _

_Fin du flash-back _

Sans le vouloir, mon geste de tendresse avait réveillé mon fils. Il me regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand il me reconnu un sourire radieux et se jeta dans mes bras en criant « maman ». Je le serrais contre mon cœur, consciente que ce câlin réveillait en moi cet instinct maternel qui me forçait à rester près de lui. Il me regarda et me demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Maman, tu vas rester combien de temps ? Je ne veux pas que tu repartes. Tu sais aujourd'hui j'ai lu le livre que tu m'a offert tout seul. C'est vrai qu'il est très très bien. »

« Bravo mon chéri, je suis très fière de toi. Il faut que je te parle mon amour. Je sais qu'il est très tard mais c'est très important et peu être que demain je n'aurai plus le courage. »

Je m'installais sur son petit lit et je le pris dans mes bras. Il était malgré son jeune age très courageux et extrêmement attentif. C'était la première fois que je lui parlais ainsi. Il n'avait que trois ans mais il savait l'importance des paroles. Il se demandait souvent comment était son père et aujourd'hui je me devais de lui expliquer comment il étais :

« Mon chéri, je vais te parler de ton papa. C'était un homme courageux, fier, gentil, fidel. Je l'ai connu pendant ma première année à Poudlard, l'école magique. Au début on ne s'entendait pas et puis nous sommes devenus amis. Et très vite je suis tombée amoureuse de ce jeune garçon qui ne me regardait même pas. Et je pense qu'au bout de trois ans ce fut réciproque. Enfin pendant l'été de notre sixième année, ton père m'avoua son amour. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie après ta naissance. Quand tu penses à ton père, pense à un homme qui t'aimait sans te connaître, qui veillera toujours sur toi. »

Je finis ce court récit en pleurant et pour une fois c'est David qui me réconforta. Mais il fallait que je continue. Je devais encore plus dire des choses :

« Mon chéri à partir de demain tu peux appeler Molly grand-mère. Et tu pourras jouer avec tes oncles et tes tantes. Tu aimes Ginny n'est ce pas ? C'est la petite sœur de ton père. Il la surprotégeait. Et il l'aimait. Demain je continuerais mais là je vais te laisser dormir mon amour. Tu as sommeil. »

« Non maman pars pas s'il te plait. Reste avec moi dans ma chambre. Je veux pas que tu ma laisse ! »

« Si tu veux mon chéri »

Je métamorphosé son petit lit en un grand lit deux places sous le regard émerveillé de David qui trouvé la magie fabuleuse. Et comment lui donné tord ? Il ne connaissait pas encore les atrocités du dehors.

Je me couchais sur le lit et David vint se serrer contre moi. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt bercé par le battement de mon cœur. Et moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de l'étrangeté de la situation. Cette situation qui normalement est familière à toutes les mères est étrangère pour moi. Je me rendis compte tout à coup que mon fils n'avait pas de mère, de vraie mère. Quand le conflit sera fini, il en aura une. Et petit à petit bercé par mes propres rêves je m'endormis paisiblement.

Je me réveillais heureuse et en bonne santé, serrant mon fils serré contre mon cœur. Je me levais avec précaution et laissais à mon fils une peluche pour qu'il se souvienne de moi.

Je suis descendu dans la salle à manger. Molly s'activait déjà au fourneau. Lorsqu'elle me vit rentrer, elle me fit un grand sourire et m'invita à me restaurer. Ginny arriva accompagné d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Avait-elle refait sa vie ? Je ne pensais pas. Ils s'assiérent en silence. Un silence de courte durée car une question m'obsédait depuis la veille.

« Où sommes nous ? »

C'est Molly qui me répondit :

« Nous sommes dans le manoir des Potter. Harry a légué à l'Ordre son manoir. Le Square était trop dangereux alors nous nous sommes installés ici dans cette demeure du bien. Mais mange, ma chérie tu as beaucoup maigri. »

Ginny qui apparemment n'avait pas digéré toutes les informations, ne mangeait rien. Elle me fixait. Soudain elle explosa :

« Pourquoi tu es partis ? Tu pensais peut-être que la mort de ma meilleure amie ne m'aurait rien fait ? Tu étais comme ma sœur. Tu m'as trahi. Je t'aimais. Cette nuit là j'ai tout perdu. Et non ! Tu étais vivante, et de plus, j'apprends que j'ai un neveu. Et ça depuis trois ans. Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Et toi ? (se tournant vers sa mère) Pourquoi m'as-tu caché cela ? Tu m'as réconforté alors que tu savais. Comment avez-vous pu ? »

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, en sanglotant. Et je me suis levée la prendre dans mes bras. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne put se calmer qu'au bout d'une heure. Et après, elle me prit dans ses bras et prit mon visage entre ses deux mains. Elle dit d'une voix emplie de tristesse :

« Hermione, je t'aime. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Je regardais tout le monde amassé dans la salle à manger. Malheureusement je devais annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à Ginny et à mon fils :

« Ginny je suis désolée mais je dois partir maintenant pour réaliser mon plan. Je t'écrirais. »

Je suis montée voir mon fils pour lui dire au revoir. Il pleura dans mes bras lui demandant de ne pas partir mais je le devais.

Je suis partie, le visage lourd et surtout le cœur lourd mais je devais partir.

Ma prochaine étape s'annonçait et je gagnerais.

**Fin du chapitre 2 **


	4. Retour à la source

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. C'est grâce à ces messages que je me force à écrire le plus vite possible au lieu de réviser le bac. Donc SVP laissez des messages cela prend même pas 5 minutes et aide et soutiens les auteurs. Un message c'est vraiment un plaisir dans ma journée. **

**Retour à la source**

Je quittais donc le Q.G. de l'Ordre le cœur lourd et la tête pleine de souvenirs intenses et heureux. Je m'en voulais de quitter David, Ginny et toute sa famille qui veillait sur les autres. Mais il fallait que je les aide à se battre. Je leur avais communiqué l'emplacement de l'endroit où les mangemorts et les prisonniers des mangemorts arriveraient. L'Ordre se doutait très bien des noms des nombreux mangemorts. Grâce à de nombreux portoloins, j'enverrai les personnes désarmées et je confiai à l'Ordre de soit protéger soit incarcérer les personnes envoyées.

Ma chouette, cadeau de Ron pour pouvoir communiquer avec ma famille, volait au dessus de ma tête. Elle savait qu'une fois arriver à ma destination, elle devrait se cacher et ne répondre qu'à mes sifflements.

Mon plan était très simple : détruire les bases de l'armée adversaire pour l'affaiblir et dans un deuxième temps faire que Drago doute de plus en plus de son maître et finisse par changer d'avis en rejoignant l'Ordre. Ainsi seul et abandonné de ses partisans, Voldemort devrait se montrer et à ce moment je l'anéantirai.

Les voyants que j'avais consultés dans presque tous les endroits de la Terre étaient formels. Il fallait détruire Voldemort avant que grisé par sa propre réussite, envahissent le monde. Il fallait être fou pour croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenterait d'une île quand d'un point de vue magique, il pourrait s'offrir le monde.

Le monde moldu aussi était touché par une guerre basée sur l'intolérance, un homme tel Hitler, c'était propulsé au sommet de son pays. Voldemort avait besoin de lui c'est pourquoi il appuyer son influence. Cet homme, avait une haine importante des noirs et des métis. Il gagnait de plus en plus de terrain sur l'échequier politique européen et ainsi assurait à Voldemort une conquête plus facile du monde.

Les voyants m'avaient aussi appris que Drago était la pierre angulaire du monde vu par Voldemort. Il était tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait chez ses partisans. Il était beau, riche, puissant. Cependant, sans que Voldemort n'arrive à le percevoir chez son bras droit, il doutait sincèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à tuer des né de moldu sans raison juste à cause de son sang. Il commençait à douter, à ne plus savoir pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il occupait une place si importante. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé comme une faveur d'être le directeur de Poudlard, en même temps il était le professeur de Sortilèges. Malheureusement pour moi, Poudlard était aussi un repaire ou plutôt refuge pour mangemort. Cela m'empêcher donc de capturer Drago et de l'emmener dans l'Ordre pour que son humanité arrive. Il me faudra donc agir discrètement et patiemment.

Pour arriver à mes fins, il faudra poser des textes, des images, des photographies sur son bureau, joué à la bonne conscience.

Je transplanais à Pré au Lard. Cela faisait quatre ans que je n'étais pas venu ici. La surveillance par les mangemorts n'était pas grande sûrement car le village ainsi que Poudlard était un domaine réservé à Drago Malefoy. C'était lui qui choisissait la surveillance à donner aux lieus qui lui étaient réservés. Et il jugeait inutile un surplus de surveillance. Après tout les familles sorcières envoyés encore leurs enfants à Poudlard ; et quels parents oseraient s'en prendre aux gardiens de leurs enfants ?

Je changeai d'apparence pour aller aux Trois Balais, l'auberge du village. En cette période d'été, il n'y avait que peu d'élèves. Il n'y avait que les orphelins autorisés à rester au château. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres « dans sa grande bonté », avait refusé de laisser ces enfants dans un orphelinat. Peut-être ce fait marque que Voldemort se souvient de ses origines et de sa souffrance. Peut-être est-ce sa seule marque d'humanité ? Drago avait accepté aussitôt sa tâche de gérant d'orphelinat. Lui aussi était devenu orphelin : son père d'avoir trop échoué était mort et sa mère quand il était devenu le bras doit de Voldemort s'était laissé mourir de chagrin. Elle avait toujours eu l'espoir que jamais son fils ne devienne un monstre assoiffé de sang. Lui, il savait que jamais il n'avait tué gratuitement et les jeunes filles qu'il tuait c'était pour leur bien, pour les empêcher de souffrir d'avantage. Car il savait que les mangemorts adoraient violer puis torturer les jeunes filles. Et plus elles étaient jeunes et plus les mangemorts aimaient. Il était choqué quand il voyait ces hommes qui se jetaient sur ces filles sans défense et après des heures de torture ne les tuer même pas juste pour voir leurs visages terrifiés. Seul lui savait cette vérité et malheureusement sa mère était morte pour une faute qu'il ne commettait jamais.

Le corps professoral de Poudlard avait lui aussi beaucoup changé ainsi que les matières enseignées. Maintenant il y avait toujours potions, sortilèges et métamorphose. Mais il y avait de nouvelles innovations comme Histoire de notre Seigneur où bien sur certaine partie était oublié ; il y avait aussi étude des forces du bien et magie noire. La formation pour devenir auror était bien sur bannie. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsoufle étaient hués. Les maîtres de Poudlard étaient les 7ème année de Serpentard. La violence contre toute attente était bannie.

L'auberge des Trois Balais n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même décoration, les mêmes odeurs. Je me suis assise à l'endroit où Ron et moi nous installions toujours. Lors de notre chasse au hoxocruxes, nos recherches nous ont conduits ici, à Poudlard. Mac Gonnagal était la directrice et nous avait permis de fouiller le château à la recherche d'un objet qui avait appartenu à Merlin et pas n'importe quelle relique ; sa baguette. Harry se promenait avec Ginny dans le parc de Poudlard. Ron et moi en avions marre de tenir la chandelle. Alors nous étions allé à Pré au lard pour s'amuser et voir la nouvelle boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Leurs affaires marchaient très bien et ne cessaient de se développer dans le monde sorcier qui avait besoin de rire par ce temps de crainte. Après une visite des plus intéressantes Ron m'avait emmené ici.

_Flash-back : _

_Il devait être quatre heures et après plus de deux heures de visites chez les Weasley nous étions épuisés. Ron alla chercher les boissons et nous avons bu en silence. Soudain, Ron me regarda et commença à parler tout bas :_

_« Hermione, tu crois que nous arriverons à détruire le mal ? »_

_« Bien sur que oui Ron et même si nous échouions d'autres après nous essayerons. Le mal ne peut pas vaincre durablement ; c'est impossible ! »_

_« C'est pour ça que je t'aime Hermione, tu es tellement optimiste. Tu es un soleil. »_

_« Qu'as- tu dis Ron ? »_

_Il rougit comme seul lui pouvait le faire. Il se rendit soudain compte de sa petite faille._

_« Mais rien Hermione… »_

_« Je t'aime moi aussi Ron »_

_Et à cet instant tout hésitant, Ron s'avançât vers moi et m'embrassa._

_Ce fut un moment de bonheur de court instant car Harry arriva à ce moment même et ne perdit pas une minute pour nous interrompre. _

_« Depuis le temps… A ces jeunes ! Ils aiment perdre un tems si utile ! A oui ! J'avais oublié pourquoi je suis venu mais ça y est j'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé la salle où Voldemort à laisser la relique. Elle se trouve dans une sorte de chambre accessible uniquement aux Fourchelang. Bon je vous laisse à vs bécotages. A toute ! »._

_Fin du flash-back _

En savourant sa bierraubeure, j'aperçus Drago quittait un salon particulier. Je me dis que le moment d'intervenir était venu. Je me suis levée de ma chaise et je me suis préparé à lui lancer un sort quand un homme sortit à sa suite. Son aura magique était très impressionnante. En apparence ce n'était qu'un jeune adolescent mais je pressentais que ce n'était qu'un changement d'apparence. Mon sentiment se confirma lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers moi. Cet homme c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais pourquoi il recourait à ce genre de subterfuge pour s'adresser à son bras droit ? Le regard de Voldemort essayait lire en moi. Heureusement pour moi, Harry avait eu le temps de m'apprendre l'occultomancie. Et il ne vit en moi qu'une jeune fille de sang pur qui recherchait sa jeunesse perdue.

Mais je venais de me rappeler une sensation que je n'avais ressentie qu'une seule fois auparavent.

_Flash-back :_

_Harry venait juste d'ouvrir la chambre que Tom Riddle avait occupée durant sa scolarité. Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit. Cette pièce refusait ma présence. Ron avait l'air de souffrir autant que moi. Par contre Harry avait l'air dans son élément. Sa partie de Voldemort resurgissait à mesure que le temps passait. Il voyait l'effet qu'avait cette chambre sur lui. C'est donc pour cela qu'il nous dit : _

_« Il faut que nous trouvions vite. Sinon je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Cette pièce est maléfique. »_

_Harry se concentra pendant quelques secondes. Et puis, comme si la magie était avec nous, un léger vent entra dans la pièce et souleva un drap. La baguette de Merlin atterrit entre mes mains. Harry nous fit alors signe qu'il fallait que l'on parte. Je regardais alors ses yeux. Je retiens un sentiment d'horreur : les yeux d'Harry était rouge._

_Fin du flash-back : _

Je finis de boire avec lenteur pour ne pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Il était dangereux pour moi de me laisser abattre.

Après avoir bu, je me suis rendu vers Poudlard. La grille, marquée du symbole des quatre fondateurs. La grille était magique. C'est elle qui choisit qui elle laisse entrer. C'est pour cela qu'aucun mangemort sauf Drago, ne pouvait rentrer par l'entrée principale. Elle avait été ensorcelée par les quatre fondateurs pour reconnaître le bien du mal. Dès qu'elle sentait le mal, elle se fermait automatiquement. Les grilles s'ouvrirent à mon approche.

Je traversais le parc dissimulé par un sort. Rien n'avait changé dans ce lieu. Il était toujours aussi magique, féerique. Voldemort malgré son contrôle absolu du monde n'arrivait pas à changer ce lieu. Il contenait trop de magie pour cela. Des images de mon passé en ce lieu assaillirent. Je me souviens de toute ma scolarité que j'avais effectuée ici. Je me rappelais de mes amis, de mes professeurs. Mac Gonagal était un membre très actif de l'Ordre, une sorcière redoutable mais avec l'âge son physique venait à lui manquer. Je l'avais rencontré quelques fois lors de mon voyage. Le professeur de Sortilèges était mort. Et Rogue a été torturé par les mangemorts jusqu'à perdre la raison. L'Ordre l'avait recueilli et mis avec les Longdubat.

Je passais par un passage secret donnant dans l'école. Et je suis allé dans la Salle sur Demandes. Je passais trois fois devant le mur demandant « un abris sur et confortable avec de quoi manger et communiquer ». Sans grande surprise, une porte apparut et je m'engouffrai dedans. La salle était parfaite. Le plus était une sorte de miroir à qui en demandant qui je voulais voir, me le montrer. Je demandais à voir mon fils. Il était en train de jouer avec Ginny sous le regard de Molly. Je me fis à manger et je me couchais sur le lit. Il fallait que j'attende la nuit pour agir. La salle ressemblait à la salle de Gryffondor. Je m'y sentais chez moi. J'étais chez moi. C'était un retour à la source, la source de ma magie, de mes rêves, de mes espoirs.

**Fin du chapitre 3 **

Je dois passer mon oral de français dans exactement 8 jours donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire autant. Désolée. Merde à tous ceux qui passent le bac.


	5. Un point pour moi

**Juste un petit détail. D'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Ca m'a motivé à écrire plutôt qu'à réviser. Et ensuite je suis en première S pas en L.**

**Un point pour moi**

Après ma journée passée à dormir, je réfléchis à ma situation. Tout d'abord, il fallait que je mange. Or pour cela il fallait que je descende jusqu'au cuisine, que je demande de la nourriture et tout ça sans être repéré. Cela resté dans le domaine du possible, et peut-être un elfe comme Dobby m'aiderait dans ma tache.

Arrivée à la cuisine, je me suis dit que cette école n'était vraiment pas surveillée par des mangemorts. Certes il était 22heures mais il n'était pas tard. J'eus la surprise de voir Dobby s'activait en cuisine. Je pensais que Drago l'aurait jeté du château. Mais non, il était resté là. Quand Dobby me vit, ses grands yeux s'agrandirent. Lui aussi lâcha ses instruments de cuisine et vient e prendre dans ses bras, en pleurant :

« Oh miss Hermione! Dobby savait! Dobby en était sur! Mais miss Hermione a peut-être faim ? »

« Merci Dobby ! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Mais oui j'ai très faim. Pourrais-tu me donner à manger s'il te plait ? »

Aussitôt, deux elfes me tendirent deux plateaux : l'un avec à boire et l'autre à manger. Je m'assied à une table loin de l'entrée et manger en silence en regardant les elfes s'affairaient. Quand j'ai fini mon assiette j'ai demandé à un elfe si je pouvais voir Dobby. Dès qu'il arriva, je lui posais une question que j'aurais du poser bien avant :

« Dobby qui est ton maître ? »

« Je n'en ai pas miss. Dobby est un elfe libre. »

Alors une idée me vient. Avoir un elfe de maison pour aider pourrait être très utile.

« Dobby tu ne dois dire à personne que je suis ici. Et pourrais tu apporter à manger dans la salle sur demande à 8 heures, à 15 heures et à 21 heures ? »

« Bien sur, miss Hermione. Dobby fera tout ce qu'il peut pour vous aider. »

« Merci beaucoup Dobby»

J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit si familier, si accueillant. Cependant, il fallait que j'apprenne à connaître les lieux. Certes avant l'attaque, Harry m'avait confié la carte des Maraudeurs. Je savais qu'elle était sa valeur aux yeux de Harry donc jamais elle ne m'avait quitté. Ainsi j'avais un avantage certain sur mon adversaire. Je pourrais connaître tous ses déplacements. Mais j'ignorais où étais logés les mangemorts. Et pour connaître ce renseignement, il fallait que je suive un mangemort. Or pour le moment, je ne savais même pas par où commencer.

Mes pas me menèrent automatiquement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je me rendis compte du risque que j'avais pris un énorme risque à me perdre ainsi dans mes pensées. Surtout que je pensais que les Gryffondor étaient plus surveillés que les autres. En effet, comme Serpentard qui était la réserve à mangemorts, Gryffondor est la réserve à l'Ordre.

Arrivée près de la Grosse Dame, je m'aperçus d'un changement dans le décor. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je sentais un danger. J'avais l'impression que des ombres bougeaient. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce qui se passait. J'eus peur que ce soit les mangemorts qui m'avaient repérés.

Je fus rassuré quand enfin ils crurent m'encercler. Je vis à leur uniforme que c'était des Gryffondor. Au moins, je tombais sur des alliés… enfin je l'espérais. Enfin, celui qui possédait la plus forte aura magique s'avança. Il leva sa baguette vers moi et me dis :

« Soulève ta capuche ! Et décline ton nom et ce que tu viens faire ici. »

Cela me fit rire intérieurement. Que croyaient ces gamins ? Certes l'aura du premier était impressionnante. Mais les autres n'étaient pas à la mesure. Je décidais de rester calme. Et pour essayer de montrer ma bonne foi, je baissais ma capuche. Bien entendu, certains avaient tiqués, mais la plupart ne me connaissaient pas. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de donner mon nom sans savoir de quel coté ils étaient. Alors j'eux recours à la force : je les désarmaient tous. Ils me regardèrent surpris. Je regardais le meneur et je rentrais dans sa mémoire. Je ne rentrais que superficiellement, cela suffit pour m'apprendre qu'il était de mon coté. Alors, je décidais de leur faire confiance.

« Mon nom est Hermione Granger. J'étais préfete à Gryffondor et je suis l'ami de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. »

Une petite de troisième année sûrement me regarda et dit :

« C'est impossible, Hermione est morte ! »

Alors le leader me regarda plus amicalement mais avec plus d'insistance. Lui ne doutait pas ou ne doutait plus. Il me présenta sa main :

« Michael Lorday. 7ème année. Prèfet-en-chef à Gryffondor. Sois la bienvenue Hermione. »

J'avais gagné des alliés ce soir. Cela faisait un point pour moi.

**_Fin du chapitre _**

_**Excusez moi c'est extrêmement court. Mais les révisions obligent … **_


	6. Rencontres intéressantes

Voilà, le bac enfin l'oral est fini. Désolée d'avoir mis un grand coup de frein à mes publications.

Merci pour les reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer malgré tout.

**Rencontres intéressantes**

Je serrais la main à Michael. Ce garçon avait une aura des plus intéressantes. Avec un bon entraînement les membres de l'Ordre pourront l'utiliser de manière judicieuse. Bien sur, je pouvais faciliter la tache de l'Ordre en l'entraînant moi-même mais j'ignorais si il était prêt.

Les autres Gryffondors n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir me faire confiance. Alors je me rendis compte qu'il fallait absolument que je leur prouve mon identité. Alors je suis allée vers l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor. Je pensais que la Grosse Dame me reconnaîtrait. Et heureusement, quand elle me vit arriver, elle poussa un cri. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée. Elle mit ses deux mains blanches devant sa bouche et s'exclama :

« Oh ! Hermione que fais tu ici ? Tu as énormément changée ! Mais au fait on m'avait dit que tu étais morte. C'était bien un mensonge. Je le savais, je le avais. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour mourir si jeune, pour te faire avoir par de stupides mangemorts. »

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Me laisseriez vous rentrer dans la Tour s'il vous plait. De nombreux souvenirs m'y attendent. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pas autorisée mais vous me connaissez. J'ai besoin d'y aller. »

« Ma chère Hermione ! Tu sais bien que non, il te faut le mot de passe. Demande à Michael, il est le préfet en chef et lui seul peut te permettre t'entrer. »

« Bien sur que je veux que Miss Granger rentre dans la Tour. Le mot de passe est résistance. Oui, je sais c'est étonnant. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer : Le Directeur laisse le soin aux préfets de chaque maison de choisir le mot de passe de leur domaine. On pourrait presque croire qu'il cherche à ce que nous nous rebellions. Mais malheureusement sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui, nous sommes obligés de communiquer le mot de passe au directeur de maison. Mais ce que Tu-Sais-Qui ignore c'est que le directeur de notre maison appartient à l'Ordre. Bien sur, Tu-Sais-Qui pense qu'il est de son coté mais il ignore son attachement à l'Ordre. Et bien heureusement pour nous car il nous sert de lien. Il nous dit ce que l'Ordre a besoin dans Poudlard. Le directeur de notre maison doit rendre un rapport quotidien au Directeur. Tu vois la porte ici ? Elle n'y était pas de ton temps. Ce fut très dur de la mettre en place. Elle nous sert pour nous entraîner. Elle pourra aussi te servir de refuge si tu en as besoin. Seul un Gryffondor du coté du bien peu la voir donc tu ne risqueras rien du tout. Je sais que c'est toi qui as inventé cette technique : pour communiquer je vais de donner une pièce. Si tu as un problème sert la fort dans ta main t nous te trouverons pour t'aider. »

Il regarda les autres qui l'accompagnaient. Il tapa dans ses mains en rigolant et leur dit :

« Désolé mais il faut que vous alliez vous coucher. Demain vous devez aller en cour. Et vous devez finir vos devoirs pour certains. »

Malgré les grognements de protestations de certains, ils obéirent. Ce préfet en chef dégageait une sorte de charisme. Heureusement, il était de notre coté sinon il aurait pu être très dangereux. J'ignorais pourquoi il avait chassé les autres membres de son groupe mais je supposais qu'il avait ses raisons. Raisons qu'il m'exposa dès qu'il fut assuré que personne ne pouvait nous entendre :

« Je veux me battre et toi seul peut me l'apprendre. Je veux être utile à quelque chose, je veux servir à quelque chose dans l'Ordre. S'ils t'ont permis de venir à Poudlard c'est pour une raison précise et je veux la connaître et je veux t'aider. »

Je regardais ce jeune homme de même pas dix-huit ans qui s'investissait autant. Le regard qu'il avait me rappeler celui de Ron quand il parlait de la bataille. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer il avait peur, peur pour demain. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit meurtris comme tant d'autres dans cette bataille qui au fond n'était pas la leur. Il était si innocent. Il ressemblait aussi à Harry. Il savait que son destin était de se battre et il l'assumait. Cette innocence m'a transpercée le cœur. J'hésitais entre l'idée de l'entraîner pour qu'il sache se défendre ou lui demander d'arrêter. Je voyais à son visage qu'il était résolu et le seul moyen qu j'avais pour l protéger était de l'entraîner ; Mais cependant je me demandais une chose :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tellement te battre ? »

Un ange passa. Puis son regard se posa dans le vide. Et seulement à ce moment il me parla d'une voix étonnamment douce :

« Plus tard j'aimerais fonder une famille avec des enfants, une grande maison et tout. Mais temps que Voldemort règne, ce rêve sera absolument impossible. Alors je me bats pour un mode de paix. »

« Très bien, je t'entraînerais. »

Et sans un regard je sortis de la Tour de Gryffondor. Cette fois j'étais bien décidé à ne pas commettre des folies. Et je vérifiais chaque couloir.

Pourtant au détour d'un couloir, je sentis une baguette dans mon dos et une voix traînante qui me rappela mes souvenirs de ma vie lycéenne :

« Tourne toi doucement sans geste brusque. Et après nous aviserons. »

Dans ma malchance j'étais tombée sur la seule personne que je ne pouvais pas mettre hors d'état de nuire. Drago Malefoy. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait si tard le soir dans les couloirs. Je serrais fort la pièce que m'avais remise quelques temps auparavant Michael. Je devais faire attention au moindre de mes gestes. Et j'espérais que mon physique avait tant changé qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Donc il fallait que je lui obéisse. Il ne savait pas que je n'avais pas besoin de ma baguette pour envoyer un sort. J'avais donc un avantage tactique sur lui.

Alors que je finissais ma rotation, un bruit de pas s'imposa dans le silence des couloirs. La personne se figea arriver près de nous. Drago tourna sa tête vers la personne qui était arrivé. Ainsi, il n'avait eu le temps de me jetait qu'un coup d'œil. La voix de l'homme mystère retentit dans la pénombre :

« Drago, je suis désolé que tu sois tombé sur cette jeune fille. Elle cherchait un poste dans l'école. C'est ma nièce, tu sais la fille de mon frère. Elle s'appelle Cassiopée Rogue. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y aurait un nouveau poste à Poudlard. »

« Severus, pourquoi m'as-tu caché l'existence de ta nièce en ces lieux ? Elle n'aurait pas été obligée de quitter l'école si tard le soir. Drago Malefoy, Directeur. »

Il me présenta sa main que je m'empressais de serrer. J'essayais d'avoir l'air apeuré et impressionnée.

« Cassiopée Rogue. Mon oncle a raison. Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi dans l'éduction. Et j'avais espéré que Poudlard m'offrirais un poste. »

Je faisais un effort pour me contrôler. J'avais du ma là comprendre pourquoi Rogue était intervenu, et pourquoi il m'avait protégé. Drago essaya de pénétrer mon esprit pour savoir la vérité. J'imaginais dès lors des scènes qui correspondaient avec mon récit. Ainsi rassuré, Drago me regarda avec plus d'attention. Je voyais dans son regard que je lui plaisais. Quant à moi, j'essayais de ne pas montrer mon visage.

Visiblement intéressé, il me dit :

« Alors vous cherchez un emploi ? Et justement je viens de créer un nouveau poste. Je vais vous emmener dans une chambre pour cette nuit et demain au petit déjeuner nous parlerons de l'emploi. Si vous voulez bien… »

« Bien sur. Mais sans vouloir paraître exigeante, je voudrais dormir dans les appartements de mon oncle si cela vous va »

« Si il le veut alors je n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Severus je vous confie votre nièce. Bonne nuit. »

Une fois que Drago s'était suffisamment éloigné, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Et je me tournais vers mon bienfaiteur. Un soupir d'horreur sortit de ma bouche.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Merci beaucoup encore pour les reviews. Et pour mon oral, je ne e prononce pas. Il faut attendre les notes. Lol. MERCI ENCORE

Bisous


	7. Sous la lumière

Merci pour les reviews ! Quant à savoir ce qu'à Rogue, vous allez bientôt le savoir.

Pour répondre à une review concernant le prénom d'emprunt de Hermione : Cassiopée. Je me suis inspirée de la famille Black qui donne à chaque membre le nom d'une étoile (Sirius, Regulus et Bellatrix). Cassiopée c'est aussi une étoile. Donc voilà.

De plus j'ai décidé d'avancer l'histoire d'amour entre Drago et Hermione.

**Sous la lumière : **

Severus Rogue ne ressemblait plus à l'homme que j'avais connu. Une immense cicatrice barrait son visage. Mais on voyait que sa cicatrice était récente et de plus, elle était mal soignée. Son visage était une horreur. Il se tenait debout grâce à une canne. Son physique trahissait son age et sa faiblesse. Il s'était pris une vingtaine d'années en à peine cinq ans. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus c'était l'écusson de Gryffondor qui était sur sa robe de professeur. Alors c'était lui le directeur de Gryffondor qui appartenait à l'Ordre. Comment expliquer ce fait ? Lui, l'assassin de Dumbledore ? Je sortis ma baguette. Et j'attendis sa réaction. Sa bouche s'étira en un fin sourire. Mais sur son visage, il se transforma en une sorte de grimace. Je rangeais ma baguette. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Je savais ou plutôt j'avais deviné qu'il savait qui j'étais.

Je le suivis donc dans le dédale des couloirs. Un silence pesant s'était instauré entre nous ais je savais qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas parler ici. Nous sommes arrivés vers une statue. Celle-ci s'anima à la vue de mon ancien professeur de potions. Une porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur Rogue s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. La pièce dans laquelle j'entrais était une sorte de salon mais les couleurs étaient très chaudes. Mon étonnement a dû se lire sur mon visage car Rogue rigola. Je fus si étonnée de l'entendre rire que moi aussi je me suis mise à rire. Il s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Il commença alors à me parler :

« Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions. Néanmoins il est très tard. Donc je vais vous montrer votre chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Et demain, rendez-vous dans cette pièce à sept heures précises. J'ai besoin de repos. Et si Michael vous a donné une pièce, il vous fait donc confiance. Veuillez donc me suivre s'il vous plait… »

Je suivis Rogue pour la deuxième fois en à peine une heure. Il m'emmena dans une sorte de couloir. Nous avons atterris dans une chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Je fus étonné de voir que son appartement soit de ces couleurs. Bien sur, c'était lui le directeur de Gryffondor, mais il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il avait été le directeur de Serpentard. On ne peut pas oublier tant d'années à terroriser les petits Gryffondor puis devenir leur leader, leur chef. Et comment les élèves de Gryffondor en étaient venus à accepter Severus Rogue ? Bien qu'aillant dormi toute la journée, je tombais comme une masse sur le lit à deux places.

Je m'éveillais le lendemain à six heures. Je remarquais que mes affaires avaient été déposées dans cette chambre. Je me préparais lentement, prenant plaisir à prendre une longue douche.

A sept heures je me suis rendu dans le salon. Rogue y était déjà. D'un regard, il m'invita à m'asseoir. Une fois bien installée, il commença à me parler :

« Je sais que pour une Gryffondor comme vous, cela est étonnant que je sois le directeur de cette maison. Cependant c'est le cas et cela depuis quatre ans. Les Gryffondor ont eus beaucoup de mal m'accepter, il ne se souvenait de moi que comme l'assassin de Dumbledore, le traître. Les plus anciens se souvenaient du directeur de Serpentard, celui qui terrorisait les Gryffondor. J'ose avouer que les Gryffondor vous ont fait honneur. Ils ont tout fait pour me faire démissionner. Mais j'ai tenu bon et l'Ordre a fini par me reconnaître comme un allié. Alors j'ai été accepté comme Directeur. En apparence, ils me détestent. Comme ça, Voldemort me laisse à la tête des Gryffondor. Vous vous demandez comment l'Ordre m'a accepté alors que j'avais tué leur leader. Ce fut assez dur, Minerva n'étant pas une experte en légémencie ne pouvait pas examiner la véracité de mes propos. Ils m'ont donc apportés une Pensine pour que je puisse mettre mes souvenirs à leurs vues. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de le tuer si Drago trouvait le moyen de le faire. Il voulait empêcher Drago de tuer une personne pour la première fois. Dumbledore me supplia alors de le tuer. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre autant de personne. Et vous l'ignorez peut-être mais Dumbledore n'est pas réellement mort. Je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Nous avons lancés une illusion pour que tout le monde le pense mort. Il vous a aidé pendant votre quête. Il savait que n'étiez pas mort. »

« Tu… Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. »

« Que tu n'étais pas morte. »

« Comment Dumbledore peut-il laisser faire des atrocités sans réagir alors qu'il est en vie. C'est impossible ! »

« Que croyiez vous ? Qu'il est de toute jeunesse ? Qu'il peut se battre comme s'il était tout jeune ? Il a vieilli, il s'est affaibli. Il n'arrive même plus à aider l'Ordre activement. De plus, il va bientôt mourir. Son dernier espoir est mort lorsque Harry est mort. »

« Je veux aider l'Ordre. Que va-t-on faire ? Je ne suis pas faite pour être professeur ! Je n'ai aucune pédagogie ! Et je ne pense pas que Malefoy soit aussi bête pour ne pas me reconnaître ! »

« Nous cherchons un professeur de Duel, vous …pardon tu ressemble à ce que Drago veut. Tu es jeune, musclée, et plutôt mignonne. Si en plus Drago te pense ma nièce, il t'acceptera. Après c'est à toi de donner des cours absolument nul aux ennemis et excellent aux alliés. De plus, les Gryffondor te connaissent, ils t'aideront dans ta quête. Ne te prive pas de leur aide. Si par je ne sais quel hasard, Voldemort venait à découvrir ta situation, il te torturera et te tuera. J'espère que tu es consciente de cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. »

« Et ton fils ? Tu y as pensé ? »

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« Molly avait besoin de mon aide pour une potion pour ton fils. Lorsque j'ai vu l'enfant, j'ai compris qui il était. »

« Mon fils aura toute la protection qu'il a besoin. Avec ou sans moi. Voldemort m'a pris toutes les personnes que j'ai pu aimé. Il doit payer pour cela ! »

« Bien, alors je vous aiderais moi-même. Venez il est temps d'y aller ! »

Je fis semblant de suivre Severus dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Je les connaissais aussi bien sinon mieux que lui. J'avais appris la Carte des Maraudeurs par cœur.

Le silence se fit dans La Grande Salle lorsque j'entrais dans la salle. Les Gryffondors avaient un grand sourire plaqué sur leurs lèvres. Drago me montra la chaise que je devais occuper : elle était placée entre Drago et Severus. J'en concluais donc qu'il souhaitait me parler pour savoir qu'elle était mes compétences. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux que je lui plaisais. Il m'invita à m'asseoir. Dès que je fus assise, il se tourna vers moi pour me parler :

« Vous avez passés une bonne nuit ? »

« Très bonne monsieur Malefoy. Cependant, je présume que ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse le plus… »

« Certes, le poste que je pense créer est celui de professeur de duel. Comme dans ce domaine les études ne comptent pas pour moi. Je vous propose un petit duel entre nous deux. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'idée m'enchantait certes. Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne reconnaisse ma façon de procéder. Je n'avais jamais été proche de lui mais la plupart de mes cours avaient étés communs avec lui. Il connaissait donc ma façon de lancer des sorts. Mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. J'acceptais ce duel. Rogue me contacta mentalement en me disant de me donner à fond quitte à blesser Drago.

Le Directeur voulait parler alors à l'école. D'abord, il métamorphosa une chaise en piste pour se battre. Enfin, il parla du haut de l'estrade :

« Vous le savez peut-être, j'ai décidé de créer un nouveau cours. Ce sera un cour de Duel. Pour sélectionner votre futur professeur, je vais le tester devant vous. Comme ça vous serez à quoi vous en tenir. Mademoiselle Rogue, tous les coups sans exception sont permis. Vous êtes prête ? »

« Toujours. »

Il me salua. Je lui rendis son salut. Nous nous sommes mis en position pour nous battre.

Il me lança un sort que j'esquivais sans beaucoup me forcer. Il s'ensuivit un combat féroce et plein de magie. J'utilisais tous les pouvoirs que je connaissais. Et finalement, je réussis à lui arracher la baguette des mains.

Il m'applaudit et me présenta à l'école comme le nouveau professeur. Je me sentais grisée par ma victoire.

Lorsque enfin je savourais mon petit déjeuner la porte du hall de Poudlard s'ouvrit à grand fracas. Une personne que je n'attendais pas entra dans la Salle.

**Fin du chapitre **

Je vais bientôt partir en vacances et je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire. Désolée

Bisous et encore merci beaucoup.


	8. Mise au point

_Résumé du dernier épisode :_

_Lorsque enfin je savourais mon petit déjeuner la porte du hall de Poudlard s'ouvrit à grand fracas. Une personne que je n'attendais pas entra dans la Salle._

**Mise au point**

Le professeur Mac Gonnagal rentra dans la salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Et elle, imperturbable, avança vers la table des professeurs. J'ignorais ce qu'elle était devenue. En ne la voyant pas au coté de Drago j'en avais conclu qu'elle ne faisait plus partie du corps professoral. Le Directeur s'avança à sa rencontre. Sous mon regard stupéfait, il lui fit un baise main. Je remarquais que toute la table des Gryffondor se mit à applaudir chaleureusement. Drago engagea alors la conversation :

« Je vois que votre retour fait plaisir aux élèves, professeur. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Très bon, merci Drago. Cependant je ne suis plus ton professeur. Appelle moi donc Minerva. Pourrais-je avoir mon emploi du temps ainsi que les cours que ma remplaçante a donné en mon absence ? »

« Bien entendu. Mais ne voulez-vous pas vous reposez un peu avant de commencer à donner vos cours ? »

« Non, sans façon. Plus vite, il ne faut pas donner le mauvais exemple aux enfants. Venez vous restaurer. Je vais vous présenter notre nouveau professeur. »

En disant cela, il chemina vers la table des Professeurs. En me voyant, le professeur eut un regard entendu dans ma direction. Drago leva sa main vers moi, en disant :

« Voici notre nouveau professeur de Duel. Le professeur… »

Minerva Mac Gonnagal interrompit Drago :

« Je sais qui elle est. »

Je la regardais effarée. Si elle révélait ma véritable identité j'étais bonne pour être torturée et tout mon plan serait remit en cause. Je me demandais comment je pouvais lui faire comprendre sans m'exprimer. Elle se tourna vers moi et me tendis la main :

« Bonjour Cassiopée, tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. J'ai appris pour ta mère et ton père, je suis désolée. »

« Merci. Heureusement Severus m'a beaucoup aidé. Il m'a recueillit. »

Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait su. De plus, j'espérais qu'elle m'avait pardonnée ces longues années. Au vu de son regard froid, elle ne me pardonnerait pas de sitôt. Contre toute attente, elle s'adressa à Drago pour lui faire une demande :

« Puis-je m'entretenir avec miss Rogue pour la mettre au courant des directives, lui donner son emploi du temps ? »

« Bien sur je vous en prie. Mais hâtez-vous les cours commencent dans vingt minutes. Miss Rogue avait vous besoin de matérielle ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

Je suivis mon ancien professeur sans mot dire de peur de me trahir. Nous sommes enfin retrouvée dans son bureau. Rien n'avait changé depuis la fin de ma scolarité. Soudain je me rappelais des entretiens que j'avais pu avoir avec cette femme d'apparence si sévère mais qui en fait pouvait être si gentille avec ses élèves.

_Flash-back _

_C'était en troisième année. Je venais de me disputer avec Ron et Harry. De plus mes cours me prenaient tous mon temps. J'avais vu trop grand comme d'habitude. Et mon corps me rappelait à l'ordre chaque jour d'avantage. Les réveils étaient de plus en plus difficiles et je n'avais personne à qui me confiait. Je devais finir un travail pour demain et je suis donc allée à la bibliothèque. _

_« Miss Granger levez-vous. »_

_Je me réveillais toute honteuse de m'être fait prendre. Alors que je m'attendais à être réprimandé, le professeur Mac Gonagall m'invita à la suivre dans son bureau. Elle me donna des biscuits et m'apprit qu'elle avait parlé aux autres professeurs, elle m'apprit aussi que je n'aurais plus autant de travail personnel à fournir, qu'elle voyait bien mon état. _

_En sortant de son bureau je me sentais bien, je me sentais heureuse. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

Son bureau n'avait pas changé mis à part un tableau représentant le professeur Dumbledore. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir. Une fois toutes les deux assises, elle me regarda longuement.

« Vous avez changer Miss Granger »

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir professeur. Oui, je sais que j'ai changé. C'est normal, j'ai perdu les gens à qui je tenais le plus. »

« Que faite vous ici ? Certes le professeur Rogue m'a prévenu et m'a donné les raisons de votre venue. Cependant je ne pense pas que cela ne réponde à toutes mes interrogations. Pourquoi êtes vous revenu et surtout ici ? Si Voldemort connaissait votre existence, personne ne pourra vous protéger de lui. »

« Professeur, mon but est de ramener Drago du coté du bien et de tuer Voldemort. J'en ai le pouvoir. Harry m'a donné ce pouvoir. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Pas maintenant, il est bien trop tard. Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais j'ai un fils. Je veux qu'il vive dans un monde où il aura le choix de faire ce qu'il veut et quand il veut. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas. Il doit rester enfermé dans un manoir sans savoir ce qu'est le monde extérieur. Il n'a pratiquement jamais vu la lumière du jour. Il n'a jamais joué avec des enfants de son âge. »

« Très bien. Savez-vous donner un cours ? »

« Oui, j'en ai déjà donné à des enfants lorsque je voyageais. Mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais donné des cours à des élèves aussi âgés que ceux que je pourrais avoir. »

« Les Gryffondors sont dans l'ensemble gentil mais il faut faire attention, dés que l'on tourne le dos ils ressemblent à des monstres. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles sont des anges. Les Serpentards peuvent être des monstres comme des agneaux. Il suffit juste de leur donner des bonnes bases dès le départ. N'aviez jamais peur de les remettre à leurs places. »

« Bien professeur. Je dois partir, il faut que je prépare mon cours et surtout ma salle. »

Je sortis donc du bureau avec une légère appréhension. J'avais les 7ème année de Serpentards en début d'heures. Si mon intention était juste, ce sont en majorité des gamins trop surs de leurs pouvoirs.

Je suis arrivée dans la salle avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. On m'avait attribué une salle de classe normale. Mais avec ces septièmes années, je ne devais pas faire de suite un cours théorique. Il fallait leur montrer mes capacités magiques sinon ils ne me laisseront aucune chance. Je fis disparaître toutes les chaises ainsi que le bureau. Cependant, je faisais apparaître une petite estrade pour montrer ma supériorité.

J'entendais les murmures des élèves qui allaient être dans ma salle dans quelques minutes. Mon petit nœud se fit dans mon estomac. Je me sentais bête. J'avais combattu des mangemorts, des dragons, pleins d'espèces dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Et j'avais peur de quelques étudiants de 7ème années.

Je fis face à mes élèves et je leur dis d'entrer. Je leur dis de s'installer par terre mais en bons serpentards, ils grommellent. Je leur fais face. Mais mon regard s'est fixé sur un élève. Elle ressemblait énormément aux Malefoy, et surtout à Drago pourtant son aura était très différente, pleine de bonté. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je commençais mon cours.

FIN

Je suis désolée pour cette si longue attente mais j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes familiaux. Je suis désolée. A très vite


	9. Un grand dilemme

Vraiment désolée pour cette très très longue absence. Mais je suis de retour. Et cette fois il faudra bien que je la finisse cette fic. Bisouss

**Chapitre 9 : Un gros dilemme**

Je fixais la classe les yeux menacants. Les Serpentards me fixaient avec des yeux emplis de mépris. Certes j'avais battu le directeur, mais pour eux ce n'était rien. Il fallait que je batte le meilleur d'entre eux. Il fallait donc que je l'identifie et que je l'écrase pour bien montrer ma supériorité. Mais d'abord je devais leur faire un discours qui n'allait surement pas leur faire plaisir, et les endormir.

« Bonjour, je suis Cassiopée Rogue. Il y a certains mots à bannir de suite de votre vocabulaire en tout cas dans cette salle. Toutes les insultes envers les enfants de moldus et tout concernant un certain Mage Noir. Vous pouvez choisir seul votre route, vos convictions et je ne vous jugerai jamais. Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour ceux qui veulent parler. Maintenant assez de bavardages. Que ceux qui pensent que je ne mérite pas ma place lève la main. »

Aucune personne de cette classe ne daigna levait la main mais leurs regards en disaient longs sur leurs pensées. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour grossir les rangs de Mangemorts; on pouvait encore voir leurs sentiments. Cependant je sentis sur moi un regard bien étrange. Un regard qui ne me jaugeait pas, un regard qui me regardait avec curiosité sans plus. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sue cette élève mais je me promit de faire plus attention à elle avant la fin du cours.

« Et bien! Je savais pas les Serpentards si lâche. On m'avait dit qu'ils étaient durs, qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se rebeller, à dire leurs avis. Mais je n'ai devant moi que des lâches »

Mon dernier mot les avait frappé tous. Et soudain, je sentis que mes mots avaient portés.

La préféte en chef de Serpentards se leva. Elle avait une aura assez impressionante mais le mal avait déjà coulé en elle. Je devrais la tuer plus tard. Elle m'impressiona quand même. Elle ,une fille, avait réussit à s'imposer au sein de son groupe.

« Je suis Clèmence Durandet, préféte en chef de Serpentard et quiconque insulte ceux-ci m'insulte personellement. On voulait simplement voir si vous valliez le coup. Mais on va le savoir de suite. Madame je vous défie. »

« Parfait. »

Je transformis mon bureau en longue estrade de combat. Bien entendu cette metamorphose laissa songeuse mon adversaire et accesoirement élève. Elle essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait ma magie et donc où était mes faiblesses. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ma magie rien qu'en m'observant. Ses parents devaient lui avoir enseigner cette façon de se battre si utile en temps normal mais j'avais appris à masquer ma marque pour ne pas me faire repèrer. Si j'avais eu la stupidité de me battre comme à l'époque de Poudlard alors Drago aurait très vite fait de comprendre qui je suis et mon ancien professeur de Potion ainsi que moi même serions livré à l'ennemi. Après ce petit examen, elle monta sur l'estrade tout en defaissant sa cape. Cela me laissa perplexe pour qu'un sang pur enlève sa cape cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose c'est qu'elle savait se battre aussi de manière moldu. Ce combat serait des plus intéressant et comme cela confirmemrait mon statut.

Nous nous saluons et faissions une dizaine de pas pour après commencer le combat. Je decidais de lui laisser lancer le premier sort. Dans le seul et unique but de voir son niveau de puissance. Comme je m'y attendais elle manquait de réflèxes mais son niveau magique était assez impressionant. Quand je fus lassée d'esquiver ses sorts et que son niveau de colère augmenta, je mis fin à ce combat en un sort.

Sa baguette atterit dans ma main sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive. Je l'invitais à se rassoeir. Mais ce que j'avais vu lors de ce combat me faisait un peu peur. D'un côté je devais les former à se battre masi d'un autre côté je formais l'ennemi, je formais les apprentis mangemorts. Je devais aider les étudiants à se former mais je ne voulais pas donner d'armes supplèmentaires à l'ennemi. Le seul problème est de savoir lesquelles d'entre eux seraient des mangemorts; tous les fils ou filles de bonnes familles sang purs ne seront pas forcement des méchants.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser des futurs adultes sans défenses juste pour ne pas avantager l'ennemi. Incapable de savoir qu'elle est le bon choix, je decidais de ne pas les entrainer à proprement parler pendant cette séance.

« Vous avez tous vu ce qu'il s'est passé, miss Durandet a perdu. Son potentiel magique est très bon, et je ne remet pas en doute s'est capacité. Cependant elle a perdu et pourquoi d'après vous? »

Les Serpentard avaient tous leur avis sur le pourquoi cependant personne n'osait dire pourquoi leur chef avait perdu. Ils ne manquaient pas d'intelligence, mais en quelque sorte ils manquaient de courage ou plutôt leur trop forte solidarité intra-Serpantards étaient trop fortes.

« Très bien, moi je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Elle a perdu son calme et ses réfléxes sont beaucoup trop longs. Je suppose que cela vous passe au dessus de la tête mais sachez que c'est cela qui fait toute la différence entre deux sorciers. En quelques secondes j'aurais pu la mettre hors terrain et tout cela en un seul sort tout simplement parce qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite. Après elle s'est mise en colère. En perdant son calme, elle a perdu de sa concentration et devient une proix plus facile pour tous les sorciers. Mon but cette année sera de vous enseigner l'art du combat et aussi l'art de la maitrise. Je sais que vous êtes pour la majorité entrainait depuis toujours à cacher vos émotions. Mais malheureusement vous ne faite que les cachés vous ne maitriser pas vos sentiments. Je vais vous montrer quelques méthodes de relaxation. »

Je passais la fin de l'heure à leur enseigner des méthodes moldus et magiques de relaxation. Cela s'averait très facile étant donné les enseignements reçus par leurs parents. De plus, ils avaient l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Je claquais des doigts pour les faire sortir de leur méditations et pour aussi leur indiquer la fin de l'heures de cours. Ils commencèrent tous à se lever et à partir. Cependant, je vis une jeune fille qui se faisait malmenée par ses petits camarades. Je trouvais cela assez étonnant, en façade, les Serpantards tenaient à garder une grande solidarité mais après dans leur salle commune tout est permis. Je m'avançais un peu pour observer la discussion.

« Et bien petite moldue, tu as du mal à ranger tes affaires? »

Les Serpantards s'amusaient à lancer les affaires de la jeune fille à travers la classe. La jeune fille se taisait et regardait avec des yeux plein de tristesse ses camarades. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ces choses aussi facilement.

« Quel courage mes chers éléves. »

Fin

Voilà encore désolée pour tous ce retard, je compte m'y remettre très vite.


	10. Bizarre Méline

Coucou, merci vraiment beaucoup pour les reviews, j'éspère en recevoir plein d'autres. Il m'aide réelement à travailler et cela m'aide à avancer. Donc merci et j'éspère en recevoir d'autre. S'il vous plait...

**Chapitre 10: Bizare Méline**

Les deux garçons me regardèrent en silence. L'un des deux garçons gardait les affaires de la jeune femme dans leurs mains. D'un coup de baguette, je récupérais le bien de la jeune femme. Celle-ci me regarda les yeux pleins de reconnaisance.

« Très bien pour votre grand courage vous écopez de chacun une heure de retenu. Samedi matin 10 heures dans mon bureau et maintenant sortez! »

J'aidais la jeune fille à ranger toutes ses affaires que ses camarades avaient bien malmenés. Quand elle eut finie, elle me regarda sans trop oser rien dire. Je decidais de la sonder. Son aura était des plus impressionante, elle avait une grande force magique mais pourtant elle n'utilisait que le dixième de ses pouvoirs. Elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle me rappela Neville. Ces deux personnes avaient de grand pouvoir sans pour autant savoir s'en servir, ce qui était assez étonnant. Cette jeune fille pouvait être un precieux alliée au sein de la maison de Serpentards. Il ne fallait pas laisser cette jeune fille dans la main des mangemorts. Elle devait lui montrer comment se servir de ses pouvoirs et lui monter la magie du côté du bien. Même si je ne croyais plus à cette sorte de magie, je savais qu'elle attirait énormèment les jeunes et ceux qui croyent vraiment aux contes de fées.

« Comment t'appelles-tu? »

« Je suis Méline Cristencen. »

« Tu viens d'une famille de moldue? »

Elle rougit face à cette intervention. Elle croyait que j'étais son alliée et elle eut peur que son ascendance me remette du côté de ses agresseurs. Pourtant dans un sursaut d'orgueiln il soutient mon regard.

« Pas exactement Madame. Ma mère est moldue mais mon père est un sorcier. »

« Tu n'as pas avoir honte de tes origines. Mais qui est ton père? »

« Vous devez surement le connaître. Il s'agit du père du directeur, M. Lucius Malefoy. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que ta mère était moldue. Comment? »

« Ma mère était une prisonière et Lucius avait le droit de vie ou de mort qur elle. Il l'a violée et mise enceinte. Bien entendu ce n'est pas fait exprès. Mais, Lucius a trouvé le moyen de se servir de moi en tant que sorcière de seconde zone. Je suis donc la demi-soeur de notre directeur. »

« Et ta mère? »

« Elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Lucius lui a refusé l'assistance de la magie, il a voulu la laissée accoucher de manière moldue. Mais après des mois de maltraitance, elle n'eut pas la force physique et mentale de se battre. Elle a abandonné et m'a laissé à mon géniteur. »

« Pourquoi les autres élèves t'embéte t'il alors? Tu es une Malefoy. »

« C'est là où vous avez tord. C'est même étonnant que vous ne comprenniez pas. Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais une Malefoy. Je ne suis qu'une batarde qui a eut la chance de vivre dans le manoir Malefoy. De plus ma puissance est si faible que personne ne me craint. Je n'ai aucune arme pour me battre contre eux. Et mon frèra ne veut pas agir, il veut que j'apprene à me battre. »

« C'est facile de dire cela quand on est protégé par un nom. Sauf que ce que tu dis est faux. Entièrement faux. Tu ne sens donc pas la magie coulée dans tes veines. Elle est si importante en toi. Moi je la sens, je sens ton énorme potentiel. Mais tu manque de confiance en toi. Je peux t'enseigner à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Bien entendu j'ai besoin du consentement du directeur. Mais cela ne dépend que de toi. Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs et à te défendre ou tout peut continuer comme il en est maintenant. Cela ne sera pas facile et tu ne devra pas abandonner mais je peux te promettre que tu seras plus forte. »

« Oui, je veux apprendre à me battre. Je veux savoir me défendre. Je veux que les gens ait peur de moi. »

« Très bien. Je vais de suite aller dans le bureau de ton frère pour lui demandes son autorisation. S'il est d'accord je t'enverrais un hibou. Mais n'en parle à personne. Je ne souhaite pas que toute l'école soit au courant et me demande des cours que je ne souhaite enseigner qu'à certains d'entre vous. »

« Très bien. Au revoir et merci beaucoup. »

Elle partit en vitesse consciente d'être en retard en cours. Je fis parvenir au professeur Mac Gonagal un mot expliquant son retard. Quand à toi je decidais d'aller voir Drago maintenant.

Je changeais de vêtements pour me rendre un peu plus sexy. Il fallait bien que je fasse grande impression sur lui.

Fin

Désolée pour le temps et le court texte.

Merci pour les reviews.


End file.
